


Click, Click, Click

by WritinginCT



Category: NCIS
Genre: Award Winner, BDSM, Kink, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They loved tormenting her throughout the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click, Click, Click

 

  
She never knew which one of them would have it. Or when they would torment her with it. But they always did.

Click.

Once got her attention.

Click.

Twice made her wet.

Click.

Three times and she would shiver.

\---------------

It was the evilest of triggers. So innocuous as they stood in her lab. Neither of them ever batting an eye as they tortured her with the sound.

Click.

Her eyes flashed to meet the ice blue eyes of her first tormentor for the day. A ghost of a smile hovering around his mouth.

Click.

She squeezed her thighs together, almost involuntarily in response, only to see a questioning raised eyebrow on her tormentor. She spread her feet apart to the expected width and tried to remember to breath. He moved behind her to look at something she was pointing out on the screen in front of her and brush of his arousal against her ass almost made her moan. She stuttered a bit but managed to relay the needed information about the case.

Click.

She loved and hated him in that moment as a long shiver coursed through her. He leaned in an gave her a peck on the check, "Good job, Abs." She knew he wasn't talking about the case.

\---------------

She was glad it was Friday, she suspected that there wouldn't be a lot of sleeping later on, and she hated dragging herself into the office with an ass on fire, aching so sweetly deep inside from taking them both again and again, on no sleep.

Click.

She almost stopped talking in mid sentence at the sound. Sitting on the lap of her second tormentor in the middle of the bullpen she wanted to kill him, but the little hungry look in his eyes instead sent a bolt of lust through her.

Click.

Her nipples turned to stone at the sound and she couldn't keep her pussy from twitching and contracting in anticipation. The tongue sneaking out of his mouth to lick his lower lip let her know that he had felt it. How could he not? The way she was sitting had her pussy grinding against his thigh, and the rough denim of his jeans rubbing and teasing her thighs in all the right ways.

Click.

His quick reflex to put a hand on her back kept her from falling off his lap in front of everyone and he teased, "No falling, Abs." The "yet" was implied. He knew how close to falling into that place in her head where she could fly she was.

\---------------

She left before them, they always gave her plenty of time to get home and prepare herself. She arrived at the house that wasn't hers and let herself in. She headed immediately upstairs to see what they left for her. Opening "her" drawer, the one where they would leave what they wanted her to put on, she found her old favorites. The familiar sheepskin lined cuffs made her smile, she knew they were coming from her tomentor's actions all day. The collar was always a given. And the tight, black leather corset with a special ring in the back at just the perfect waist height.

As she prepared herself she had to fight the urge to slip a finger in her folds and take the edge off. But that wasn't allowed, and they would know.

The found her as she should be, kneeling with her back to the door, legs spread wide, head down demurely, and her hands behind her back clasped loosely.

She heard them enter and approach. The cool metal that her first tormentor dragged across the skin of her neck made her suck in her breath. He trailed it around in loops and swirls. He passed it off to her second tormentor who teased her cleavage with it and pulled it up the towards her lips. "Open your eyes, pet." he ordered.

Her vision focused on the metal clip in his hand. The one that would bind her wrists together and secure them tightly to her body using the ring on her corset.

From behind her, her first tormentor asked in a low, heavy tone, "Is that what you want, pet?"

All she could do was nod.

Click.

Click.

Click.

\---------------  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> NFA Hinky Awards - June 2008  
> 1st Place winner for Outstanding Romance: Threesome/Moresome


End file.
